This invention relates to dispensing machines, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preparing liquids containing frozen substances, such as daiquiris, slush drinks, and the like.
Many beverages require a frozen or refrigerated component, which is usually mixed with flavored syrups, carbonated liquids, alcoholic liquid and other components. The taste and flavor of the drinks vary depending on the additional ingredients used, from fruit juice to cola syrup to alcoholic beverage.
A restaurant or a bar that serves frozen drinks oftentimes is equipped with a battery of mixing and ice crushing machines that are required to prepare the product ordered by a customer. These machines take up a considerable amount of counter space, which adversely affects the efficiency of the operation, especially in locations where space is at a premium. As a result, there exists a need for the creation of a mixing machine that can be used in the preparation of various types of concoctions with a frozen product, while occupying a minimum amount of space.
The present invention contemplates provision of such type of a machine that can be used for producing daiquiris, frozen cocktails, frozen fruit drinks, non-alcoholic drinks, and frozen carbonated beverages with a frozen component, such as smoothies, and the like.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mixing machine for producing a beverage having a frozen ingredient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine for making frozen concoctions with alcoholic and non-alcoholic components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a machine for preparing frozen beverages that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of an apparatus that shaves and crushes frozen material, dispensing the shavings together with a desired liquid such as alcohol, water, carbonated water or syrup. The frozen drinks machine comprises a horizontal base having a small xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d to occupy a small space on a counter or other horizontal surface. Mounted on the base is housing secured to an upright support. The housing encloses rotating portions of the operating assembly.
The frozen drinks machine, or unit has an electronic programmable logic controller that controls operation of the motors, pumps and shaving disc. A rotating shaft is connected to a drive motor; the rotating shaft has a shaving disc secured thereto, such that rotation of the shaft causes rotation of the shaving disc when a frozen slab is being cut, or shaved. A gear motor operates movement of a piston, or ram that pushes the frozen slab against the top surface of the shaving disc. The shaving blades of the shaving disc gradually cut, or shave the frozen product, breaking the frozen slab into a multitude of ice crystals.
The unit has a plurality of pumps, each connected to a source of an additive outside of the housing. The additive may be an alcoholic liquid, such as rum, vodka, water, carbonated water or it may be syrup or juice. A plurality of liquid conduits lead from the pumps to a piston chamber, below which the shaving disc is positioned. The pumps, controlled by the logic controller, dispense a pre-determined quantity of the selected additive, through a nozzle, on top of the shaving disc.
The additive is mixed with the shaved off crystals and is allowed to travel into the slots formed in the shaving disc adjacent the shaving blades. The mixture travels through a plurality of dispensing channels spiraling through the shaving disc and fluidly communicating with the slots formed in the disc.
A lower part of the rotating shaft serves as an auger"" it is provided with mixing blades that stir the mixture in a dispensing container strategically placed below an open chute, or shroud covering the shaving disc. The dispensing container is positioned such that the auger and the mixing blades are located inside the dispensing container during mixing.
An access door is provided in the front wall of the housing to allow positioning of the frozen slab inside the piston compartment. Once the access door is closed, an operator activates the logic controller. By pressing a selected button on the control panel, the operator sends a signal to a selected pump for delivery of the desired additive to the housing.
The unit is provided with safety start/reset button to terminate operation of the motors upon demand. The unit may be programmed to deliver rinsing water to the shaving disc after each shaving cycle or after a number of shaving cycles.